1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to motion detectors. More particularly, it relates to an alarm device, and a method for its use that notifies a parent when a child or other individual has left or entered a preselected room of a dwelling through an interior doorway to the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motion detectors are well known and widely used. Typically, they are positioned near exterior doorways or windows of a building for monitoring the area around the building. Upon detecting motion, they generate an electrical signal that is transmitted to a preselected audible alarm or lighting device which is then activated.
Such exterior motion detectors do not detect motion within a building. If a parent orders a child to remain within his or her room for a set period of time, a conventional motion detector positioned by an exterior window to the child""s room will not generate a signal if the child leaves the room through an interior doorway to the room, or if someone else enters it through an interior doorway.
What would be useful to have, and is not known, is a motion detecting device for alerting a parent that a child has left his or her room through an interior doorway to the room, or that an unauthorized person has entered the room through an interior doorway.
Another disadvantage of known motion detectors for interior use is that they are utilitarian in appearance and non-decorative. However, to be effective motion detectors must be placed in unobstructed, conspicuous positions where they are readily noticed and identified. Thus, there is a need for a decorative motion detector that can blend in with the decor of a child""s room so that its presence is not unsightly. Of even more importance is a need to have a disguised motion detector with a decorative design which incorporates therein the shape of the motion detector so as to conceal it so that its function will be unknown to someone who casually inspects it. To the casual observer, the present invention would simply look like a wall plaque decorated with designs that would be appropriate to the decor expected in a child""s room.
It is not known to have a motion detecting device with decorative designs sufficient in complexity and number to conceal to a causal observer the presence of its motion detector and which when placed in operative proximity to the entrance of a child""s room will alert the parent or guardian that a child told to remain in that room may no longer be there.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for a device that can monitor movement of people passing through the entrance of a child""s room and whose function can be concealed from the casual observer is now met by the present invention. The present invention includes an essentially planar base member having a front wall and a rear wall, a motion detector mounted through the front wall, and an alarm means also mounted through the front wall. The motion detector is adapted to generate a signal upon detection of movement within a targeted area. The motion detector is in electrical communication with the alarm means so that a signal generated by the motion detector is transmitted to and activates the alarm means.
The flat base member is positioned in operable proximity to an interior doorway of a preselected room within which a child is located so that the alarm means is activated when movement of the child or another person through a monitored entrance to the room is identified by the motion detector.
In a preferred embodiment, the base member has a predetermined thickness and includes an aperture within which is positioned the motion detector and the alarm means.
A power supply is mounted on the rear wall of the base member; the power supply is in electrical communication with the motion detector and the alarm means through the space or cavity between the rear wall and the front wall.
The present invention can also include a nightlight mounted on the front wall of the device, with the nightlight also in electrical communication with the power supply.
A decorative indicia is made part of the front wall for aesthetic purposes and also for the purpose of disguising the true function of the device to the casual observer.
The base member may also be luminescent so that it glows at night to provide a nightlight function.
Where the nightlight provided is incandescent or fluorescent it may be in electrical communication with the motion detector so that a movement activated signal generated by the motion detector operates to cause intermittent function or flashing of the nightlight to provide a visual alarm.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a means whereby a parent or guardian is notifed when a child leaves a preselected room through an interior entrance to the room, or when anyone else enters the room.
Another object is to provide such means in the form of a decorative device so that it may be mounted in a highly visible location with an aesthetic effect and without revealing its true function to a casual observer.
These and other important objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent as this description proceeds.
The scope of the present invention accordingly comprises features of construction, combinations of elements and arrangements of parts beyond that disclosed in the preferred embodiments identified herein, and the scope of the invention should therefore be determined by reference to the claims.